Jelly Beans
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: When Dudley and Kitty recruit Ollie from D.O.O.M, he is admitted into T.U.F.F. as a secret agent. It takes a while, but Dudley grows fond of the opossum and turns to him for help, entrusting him with his deepest secret. Will Ollie be able to help a dog in distress? One shot. DudleyXKitty


**Salem: **** Oh geez I got a lot of requests to do another Kudley one shot. Well you guys got your wish! Hope you like this one. ;)**

* * *

-This takes place right after Snaptrap and his gang are arrested. Ollie is the only one who wasn't caught.

* * *

Ollie coughed from the rubble of the destroyed D.O.O.M. hideout. Dudley and Kitty had destroyed it in the process of arresting his friends, and he was the only one left at the scene. He watched as Kitty shoved Snaptrap in the back of a truck they had called in.

"You're going to jail Snaptrap!" Dudley said, satisfied.

Kitty looked around in confusion. "Wait…isn't their supposed to be another one?"

Dudley frowned. "What? Oh wait! I know who's missing!" he strode back over to the rubble and began to sniff around. "It's that British opossum."

Ollie pushed himself up. "My name's Ollie!" he snapped.

Dudley went over and grabbed his arm. "I don't care what your name is!" he barked. "You're going to jail with the rest of them!" he began to push him towards the vehicle.

Ollie gasped. He couldn't go to jail again! He didn't even do anything! He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Wait! I want to join T.U.F.F.!" he said quickly.

Kitty blinked in surprise. Had they actually _converted _Ollie? But they hadn't even tried. "How do we know this isn't a trick?" she asked slowly.

Ollie brushed himself off. He pointed to Snaptrap. "If you had to deal with someone like him every day, you would understand!"

Snaptrap frowned. "What?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "What have I ever done to you?"

Ollie narrowed his eyes. "Let's see shall we? You order me around, throw me in your shark tank with Larry, and shoot me just because you feel like it!"

Dudley glanced at Kitty. "I don't know about this Kitty…"

Kitty shrugged. "We could try it…but we need to keep a close eye on him." She whispered to her partner.

Dudley still wasn't sure. "Alright, if you say so."

After dumping Snaptrap and the rest of the gang at the Petropolis prison, the two drove back to T.U.F.F. with their new recruit. Dudley refused to take his eyes off of Ollie, as he still thought the weasel was plotting something. Ollie may have been just one of Snaptrap's lackeys, but he was still very sly. The T.U.F.F. orientation was the most nerve racking for both agents. Watching the Chief examine their new recruit was very suspenseful.

Finally, after about an hour of orientation, the Chief made his decision. "I think he's good enough to stay."

Ollie lit up. "Really?"

Dudley was shocked. "Really?"

The Chief nodded. "Yes really!" he pulled a badge out of his desk. "Here you go Agent Opossum. You're official"

Ollie admired the badge. "Wow! T-thanks boss!"

The Chief turned to Kitty. "Agent Katswell, show Ollie around the agency."

Kitty was in shock also. "Uh sure? Common Ollie…I guess…"

**(One month later. T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Petropolis.)**

Ollie looked up from his cubicle and frowned. Dudley and Kitty were arguing…again. He watched as Kitty threw her arms in the air and stomped off, leaving Dudley alone. Dudley sighed and trudged over to where Ollie sat.

"That was quite a scene." Ollie said returning to his paperwork.

Dudley nodded sadly. "She's mad because I ate her jelly beans again…" he mumbled.

"Well quit eating her jelly beans then." Ollie suggested.

Dudley frowned. "But they're so good!"

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Then I can't help you."

Dudley hesitated. He leaned against the wall of the cubicle. In the past month he and Ollie had established a firm friendship, and he was beginning to trust him enough to tell him his biggest secret. "Hey Ollie?"

"What?"

"Can you…umm…talk to Kitty for me? About the jelly beans?"

Ollie raised an eyebrow. He was pretty observant, and he had a feeling this wasn't just about jelly beans. "Are you sure this is about that?"

Dudley sighed. "Can you keep a secret."

Ollie nodded.

Dudley looked down and took a deep breath. "Ok…I-I think I have…well…a thing for Kitty…" To his surprise, Ollie didn't seem shocked like he expected. Instead, the opossum just nodded.

"I know." He said plainly.

Dudley blinked. "Is it that obvious? Does all of T.U.F.F. know?" he yelled loudly.

Ollie looked around. "Well they will now!" he shushed him. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her."

It took a while, but Kitty returned to her desk mumbling angrily to herself. Ollie approached, and started to have second thoughts about this plan when he saw how steamed the feline was.

"Hello Kitty." He greeted her.

Kitty didn't look up from her work. "What do you want Ollie?" she growled.

Ollie swallowed. "It's about Dudley…He's really sorry for what he did."

Kitty spun her chair around. "And he sent you to tell me? Why didn't he come himself?" she snapped.

Ollie rubbed the back of his neck. "Dudley has an odd way of doing things sometimes." He paused. "He really is sorry Kitty."

Kitty sighed. "Do you think I was too hard on him Ollie?"

"Maybe a little bit…" Ollie replied. "That's not all I have to talk to you about though."

"What else is there? Did he erase all the messages on my answering machine again?"

"What? No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Dudley feels a certain…attraction to you." Ollie explained.

Kitty gasped. She looked around the opossum at Dudley who was talking to Keswick and the Chief about something. "Really?" she breathed.

Ollie smiled and nodded. "Of course. He told me himself."

All of the anger left Kitty. She jumped up and walked over to Dudley. As Ollie listened, he heard Dudley nervously ask her to dinner. When Kitty said yes, the puppy nearly jumped for joy. He looked over at Ollie and gave him a thumbs up.

Ollie went back to his cubicle and gave himself a satisfied smile. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**A weird little one shot…but hope you enjoyed anyway! No flames please!  
~With love, Salem**


End file.
